In behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aids, a cable connects a BTE unit to an earpiece unit via a plastic tube, through which the wires are routed. The plastic tube is preformed for either the left or right ear, and comes in different lengths (for example: small, medium and long) to accommodate different ear sizes. The cable/earpiece is generally attached to the BTE unit using an ultra-miniature electrical connector. The receiver earpiece fits in the ear canal in either an open or closed configuration. A hearing instrument professional is needed to select the cable for the user's right or left ear, create an earmold of the user's ear canal if the configuration is closed, determine the correct length cable for the user's ear, and attach the cable/earpiece to the main unit. The user typically is not given multiple cable/earpieces; if the user wishes to change the length or switch the hearing aid from one ear to the other, the user must return to the hearing instrument professional for service.